


No way in hell I'm giving you flowers!

by babykpats



Series: Mr. Gallagher and the Teacher's Pet [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom season and Mickey goes with a date while Ian chaperons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way in hell I'm giving you flowers!

**Author's Note:**

> This is in between the camping one and the graduation one. I think you'll understand the story if you read it on its own.
> 
> Just for my own piece of mind, let's say that this happens in the future where Terry's dead and all the Milkoviches are legally adopted by Iggy.
> 
> And Mickey's out of the closet.
> 
> Yeah, I think that works.

 

Ian’s last class just ended and when he walked out into the hall, it was utter chaos.

A guy had his guitar and was singing his invitation to the graduation ball, while a girl stood there, all giddy. Students surrounded them with their phones out, trying to capture the moment.

“Can you believe this? Guy can’t even sing!” Mickey fell into step beside Ian as they headed towards the parking.

“You’re not going?” Ian asked.

“Are you?”

“They’re asking me to chaperone.”

Mickey groaned. “Why do you always get roped into chaperoning the shittiest school activities?”

Ian shrugged. “Why don’t you go with a friend, Mick?”

Mickey grunted noncommittally.

“Hey!” The pair turned back to see Colt running to catch up with them. “You guys going to party?”

“Chaperone.” Ian said.

“Mickey?” Colt turned to Mickey.

“No date.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 7pm! Text me the address.” Colt started running off.

~

Ian was in the shower and Mickey just got back to Ian’s apartment after picking his suit up from his own house.

Mickey quickly took all his clothes off and joined Ian in the shower.

Ian had his eyes closed with his head leaned back into the water. Mickey watched the little streams of water make their way from his shoulders, across his chest, through the little gaps in his abs and down into the dark hair that was gathered around his cock.

Mickey’s hand slowly made its way down to his half-hard cock.

Ian opened his eyes and saw Mickey leaning against the opposite wall. Ian got down on his knees and swallowed Mickey’s cock. Ian sucked as hard as he can and his head bobbing wildly.

Mickey had no idea what hit him. He braced himself against the walls of the shower, focusing on the pleasure and keeping himself from face-planting onto the tiled floor.

Ian started stroking himself quickly. His lips were stretched out around Mickey’s cock and his cheeks were hollowed and his tongue was running over the shaft up until the tip.

Mickey started bucking his hips and pushing himself into Ian’s mouth.

Ian stroked himself faster.

Mickey started moaning loudly and Ian knew he was near. Ian tightened his mouth around Mickey’s cock and just a couple more thrust and Mickey was releasing his cum into Ian’s mouth.

Ian jerked himself off quickly and he came onto Mickey’s feet.

Ian got up and looked at Mickey’s lazy smile that was probably matching his own.

~

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Mickey was pacing while Ian was lounging on the bed.

“Yes, Mickey.”

“You’re not gonna suddenly fuck off when he touches me or some shit?”

“No, Mickey.”

“I can say no, I mean, he still has 30 minutes to look for someone else to take.”

“No, Mickey.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mickey.”

The buzzer rang. Ian went over to the intercom and found out it was Colt and buzzed him in. Mickey opened the door and resumed pacing while Ian sat back down on the bed.

“You’re really sure?”

“Yes, Mickey!”

“Here!” Colt suddenly entered the apartment and handed Mickey a bottle of Jack.

“The fuck is this?”

“No way in hell I’m giving you flowers.”

Mickey chuckled and set the bottle in the kitchen.

Ian got up and started herding the two out the door.

~

The dance was going pretty well.

It was being held in the gym and the lights and decorations made it feel like a halfway decent graduation ball.

Ian saw Mickey with Colt jumping from table to table, laughing with everyone.

Of course Ian was jealous. But beyond that, he was just happy seeing Mickey smile and laugh and just be a normal kid.

Colt’s arm found its way around Mickey’s waist and Ian just had to look away.

He made his way to the faculty table and sat with his back facing Mickey’s general area.

~

Mickey never knew that Colt had a lot of friends.

A lot.

“You good?” Colt was looking at Mickey.

“Shit man. How do you know so many people?”

“Cause I actually spend time with the other people in our class.” Colt raised an eyebrow.

Mickey lightly punched Colt’s arm and chuckled.

“Ohmygosh! Aren’t you two so cute coming together!” A girl gushed. “You make such a cute couple!” She held up the camera.

Colt put his arm around Mickey’s waist and they both smiled for the photo.

“Nah, this guy’s already spoken for. But I’m single and not picky.” Colt wiggled his eyebrows.

The girl laughed and started taking photos of other couples.

~

“Alright everybody! It’s time for the most exciting part of the evening! It’s time to announce the king and queen of this fucking – sorry, slipped out – ball!”

Everyone started gathering around the stage.

Ian was still seated in the faculty table but turned around in his seat.

“For the king we have…” He unfolded the piece of paper and rolled his eyes. “Shocker.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Tonight’s king is Colt Richardson.”

The students cheered parted around Colt.

Colt made his way through to the stage receiving a lot of pats on the back along the way. He just smiled and waved to Mickey once he got on the stage.

Mickey just laughed.

“And for the queen… another shocking turnout.” He rolled his eyes once again. “Tonight’s queen is Maxine Reynolds.”

Colt started cracking up on stage.

“There must be something in the water in your guys’ house.” The host said with a smile.

The girl was blond with a nice wave to her hair, fair skin and minimal makeup. She stood beside Colt and they started elbowing each other while the host placed the sashes and crowns on them.

“Now it’s time for the king and the queen’s dance.”

“There’s no fucking – sorry – way I’m dancing with this guy!” Maxine said.

Colt chuckled. “Me neither!”

The host just laughed. “Alright, change of plans. The king and the queen will dance with their dates instead.”

Colt found Mickey and winked. Mickey wanted to make a run for it.

Colt made his way towards Mickey and dragged him towards the empty dance floor.

“Let go asshole. I don’t dance.” Mickey tried fighting Colt’s grip.

“Neither do I, asshole. And you’re not leaving me alone, shitface.” Colt grabbed Mickey’s hands and put it on his waist. Colt placed his hands on Mickey’s shoulders. “Five minutes tops!”

Mickey grunted. “Who the fuck is she?” Mickey motioned towards Maxine.

“Foster sister. We got placed together which is kind of screwed up if you think about it.”

Mickey and Colt just stepped from side to side, barely dancing, and when there were enough people on the dance floor, Colt pulled Mickey away from the crowd and they escaped the dance floor.

Mickey looked around. “Fuck.”

Colt immediately caught on. “Where’s Mr. Gallagher?”

“Fuck if I know.” Mickey looked at Colt thinking of the proper words to say.

Colt just smiled. “Go and look for your man. I’ll hang back and pick through the sloppy seconds.” He said gesturing to the girls and boys that were sitting abandoned by their dates.

Mickey smiled and exited the gym.

Mickey started running around looking for Ian but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He was about to just walk back to Ian’s apartment when he saw Ian’s car still parked outside the gym with smoke coming out of the window.

Mickey started running over and opened the door to the front seat and sat inside shutting the door after.

“Don’t say it.” Ian held up his hand.

“It’s just that I asked you so many times and you said it was fine.”

“It was! It is!”

“Then what the hell are you doing here, smoking weed for?”

“Ran out of cigarettes.”

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Mickey exploded.

“What the fuck do you want me to say?! I’m sorry?! Cause I will say it if it will stop making you act like a fucking girl!”

Ian sighed heavily. “I just got jealous, okay? Is that my fucking fault?”

“Then why the hell would you say you were fine with it when you’re not?”

“Because I didn’t want to miss out on being normal and enjoying what normal high school students enjoy.”

“What the fuck is the use of being normal when it gets you hurt?”

Ian just shrugged and passed the joint to Mickey.

“Let’s go home.” Mickey whispered.

Ian shook his head. “The dance isn’t done.”

Mickey got Ian’s hand and placed it on his crotch. “Let’s go home. Jealous teachers make me horny.”

Ian chuckled. “You drive.”


End file.
